


【博君一肖】床间花

by xrrl



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-20
Updated: 2019-09-20
Packaged: 2020-10-24 17:00:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,946
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20709461
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xrrl/pseuds/xrrl





	【博君一肖】床间花

【博君一肖】床间花

*2000+短打，荤话有，比较yellow

*“掐指一算，孩子都有了。”“你善良一点，黄一博。”

*“不问前路荆棘抑或繁花似锦。”

他们长时间异地，思念可以靠视频和微信传达，但身上的温度并不能。本月工作结束，两人各自申请了一个礼拜的假期，终于能够好好地见上一面，身体力行地互诉情感。

见面之前就计划着大干一场，结果真的三天没有下过床。

王一博撒起娇来肖战是完全没办法的，睡觉也让他插在里面睡，醒来就继续做爱，肖战给他顶得意识模糊，快感像滚烫的蜜浆灌进血液，又化成甜腻的呻吟从嘴里流出来。

他知道自己的嘴肯定肿得没法看了，特别是唇下痣的那一块地方，王一博将它咬破了，吮吸上头的一点血珠，喂进他嘴里，说战哥哪里都好甜，他很喜欢。

王一博的腰力那么好，可以连续操上几个小时不停，肖战的肌肤裹着一层细汗，像是下一秒就要化在床单上，浑身上下每一吋都在出水。

一开始肖战还能配合他的情趣，在王一博压制他的手腕时故作反抗，或在王一博抵到他舒服的地方时，张嘴发出餍足的呻吟，继而扭动腰肢回应他的顶弄。

直到第三个回合之后，他骨头都要被操软了，唇瓣乳尖给王一博的手指舌头弄得肿胀破皮，脸颊连至脖颈处浮着一片情迷的红晕，温柔的嗓音已经叫得哑了，呜呜嗯嗯地带着一点哭腔，软绵绵地任凭王一博握着他的脚腕，将双腿分开到不能再继续扩大为止。

他下面含着王一博的性器，用柔软的穴肉夹着他，却又不抵抗他，王一博可以毫无阻碍地一次次干到最深处，欣赏他舒服得失神发颤的模样。

肖战已经记不清达到多少次高潮，小腹处都是自己或射或流出来的液体，王一博用手指沾了一点涂在他的胸前，再凑近探出舌尖舔去，一边吸吮一边低声告诉他自己发现的秘密：“战哥怎么也有奶水啊，是不是被我干怀了。”

王一博刻意压低了嗓音，贴着肖战敏感的耳朵，充满柔情地诉说着那些直白而下流的词语。肖战受不了了，攀着他肌理明晰的脊背抓挠，求饶地喊着一博哥哥，不要说了，也不要弄得那么深，要被插坏了。

王一博却不放过他，低头看向下面交合的地方，放缓了速度，却一下比一下入得深，发出黏稠的撞击声响，他在肖战的里面射了很多次，一旦用上力气这么刻意捣弄，精液就从红肿的穴口被挤得一点一点流出来。

肖战不知道自己后穴此刻是怎般的淫靡情景，大脑给快感侵占了大半，实在太多了，超出了负荷的范围，生理泪水从他泛红的眼睛里滴出来，连成一串象征情欲的透明珍珠，沾在长睫毛上，也缀在他的眼角。肖战平时不怎么爱哭，王一博就格外喜欢在床上弄哭他，再温柔地俯下身一一吻去他脸上的泪珠，腰胯依然动得凶狠。

不知道是不是喂得太多，肖战原先单薄平坦的小腹竟然有了些微鼓胀，随着王一博每一下抽插被顶起一点形状，不仔细看没办法发现。王一博伸手揉按他凸起的腹部，肖战就呜咽了一声，眼泪流得更厉害了。

他的肠道被王一博灌得满满当当，入口又被堵住了流不出来，肚子胀得要命，王一博还拉着他的手去摸，“你看，肚子都那么大了。”

你丫的，肖战抽抽噎噎地骂他，男人才不会怀孕。可当他的手触碰到自己隆起的小腹，却一瞬间真实地生出一股怀孕的错觉，肖战觉得自己再这么下去要被王一博干傻了，男人怎么怀孩子啊，不可能。

王一博很享受肖战红着眼睛责怪他的过程，变本加厉地欺负他，手掌覆在他的下腹上，一边按压一边往里顶，“怎么办，要不要生下来？”

“啊……不、不生，王一博你不是人……”肖战快给他弄崩溃了，抓着床单往前爬，“不做了，你拿出去，走开……”

他背上腰上全是王一博种下的，一点一点鲜明红艳的花苞，现下身子脱了力，在床单上磨磨蹭蹭地爬，那些花苞就都活了过来，彷佛亟欲得到浇灌一般摇曳着勾引他，王一博看得眼神发直，肖战还没爬出多少，就伸手握住他的腰猛地将他拉回来。

这一下埋得太深，粗大性器完全嵌了进去，汁水无法抑制地飞溅四散，滴在肖战细白的腿根上，床单打湿了一大片。肖战猝不及防被他这么一顶，直接就射了出来，浑身脱力地趴伏在床上失神喘息，意识像是还沉浸在激烈的性事里出不来，身子仍然微微发颤。

王一博俯下身伏在他的背上，手臂将他圈在怀里，安抚地亲吻恋人的后颈，直到肖战的呼吸平稳下来，才又贴在一起，唇瓣相触，彼此交换了一个绵长的亲吻。

在床上没日没夜地胡来了三日，肖战下了床路都走不稳，王一博还抱不动他，只能让肖战趴他背上，背到浴室清洗。好不容易都整理干净，肖战被王一博搀扶着坐到新换的干净床单上，吃王一博助理送来的夜宵。

王一博自己也低头喝了几口粥，听肖战抱怨王一博点的食物没有味道，忍着坏笑说：“战哥怀孕了，要吃清淡食物。”

一点无伤大雅的荤话可以有效增添床间情趣，肖战表示能够接受，但下了床王一博还在拿那件事调侃他，肖战就很想和他一决死战了。

没等肖战发作，王一博便放下汤碗，自己乖巧地凑上来，和他肩膀挨着肩膀，用他那和稚嫩脸蛋不符合的宽大手掌覆在他的手背上，换上甜甜笑容亲了一下肖战的脸，喊他一声战哥，肖战就再也生不起气来了。

王一博的所有情意和爱欲都是独他一份，带着二十多岁年轻人专属的青涩热烈和不顾一切，行动比言语要来得多上很多，在他面前任何大人世界的圆滑世故都派不上用场，肖战用本能与他相爱，不问前路荆棘抑或繁花似锦。

他们之间是镜头前藏起所有暧昧，佯装对所有事情全不知情，近在咫尺却不得触碰的小心翼翼；是即使跨越好多个时区，经历十几小时的飞行时长，都想去见他、亲吻他，尽情拥抱的，那样一种炙热情感。

ENDღ.


End file.
